


A demonic persona

by frostrainbowolf26



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostrainbowolf26/pseuds/frostrainbowolf26
Summary: To find out what this story is about read it to find outBut let’s just say it’s about something a little.... demonic





	A demonic persona

A boy remains in an unknown area, nothing seen for miles, that is, till something occurs and he is free. What will come of this?  
-=-=-=-

Darkness was all I could see, not a single speck of light, colour or anything. I had no memory of anything that lead up to this, I do remember somethings but it’s sorta hazy at the moment.

Sighing I closed my eyes trying to think of something while I float around this darkness, but like alway nothing came to mind and I just did nothing. “Hurry” huh? What the hell was that? “There’s not much time to explain, you must leave, I can not hold on much longer, go before it-“ the voice was cut off as a light appeared.

This was it my way out, and that voice sounded so familiar.... gah I can’t remember it but who ever it is I will help them. I scrambled to the light before it could close and after a bit of blinding I saw I was in some city, I vaguely remember it as Shibuya.

After walking a bit from the corner of my eye I saw two boys walking towards a castle, so out of my better judgement I followed them.

Upon stepping one foot onto the steps of the castle I felt my head ache as two horns grew, my back pulsed with energy as wings blossomed out, my eyes burned as they changed to piercing crimson and I seemed to have gotten taller than I was before.

After the change finished I let out a breath.... and smirked, ‘ah it’s good to be back in this form’ I stretched out my wings a bit as they felt stiff “now let’s see what’s in here~”

-=-= to be continued =-=-

**Author's Note:**

> The story “phantoms future” is on hold till further notice as I want to start a new story here and well, I will eventually continue that story just not atm. Also any info I get wrong while writing this (and any persona 5 story) please understand that I struggle to remember most of the details
> 
> Thanks and enjoy the story


End file.
